Let Me Take You Away
by CaptainHuggyface3218
Summary: Yes, he could guess that his idiot best friend was the greatest as he took him in. Yes, he could say Kushina and Minato were the best as they adopted him into their family. Yes, he could believe that they were downright marvelous as they dealt with all his bullshit and more. But, he thought, he was too busy drifting to care. /oneshot/


_**whoo whoo whoo. In case anyone is wondering, no I can't write so fast that I have three different stories in like 3 hours. hell nah. my thumbs have feelings too ya know**_

 _ **I just had these to the side and decided to let them out! And about! So enjoy!**_

He felt like he was wasting away. Caught adrift by the rapid change in tides, he was below sea level and drowning by his own thoughts. Flowing, drifting, with the deaths of his parents and his brother, he could care less about where he was headed.

Yes, he could guess that his idiot best friend was the greatest as he took him in. Yes, he could say Kushina and Minato were the best as they adopted him into their family. Yes, he could believe that they were downright marvelous as they dealt with all his bullshit and more.

But, he thought, he was too busy drifting to care.

He laid here in an unknown bed, in an unknown house, staring at an unknown ceiling that had unknown rips and tears from, he guessed, age or water damage.

They should get that checked, he mused.

He watched as the biggest tear, one the size of his arm but looked like the color of mucus, tore even further and began to encompass an entire corner of the unknown blank ceiling. A head peaked through, white eyes wide, pale skin bright in the dark, and black long hair billowing through said hole.

This, this never happened before. He jumped out of bed, furthest away from, from whatever that was, as the thing touched down and reached out to poke a spot on Naruto's neck.

Just because he was an idiot didn't mean he wanted him dead!

He picked up the nearest weapon, his lamp, picking it up so harshly the plug was ripped from the socket. He held it in front of him, dread welling up, threatening to overload if he didn't keep it contained.

"Why did you... why did you kill him?" He tried to shout but the words left his mouth in a whisper.

It came closer. Light streamed through the window and he took a step back as it took two steps forward.

Eyes widened as a girl, seemingly his age, stepped forward. He was right about the pale eyes -with the light reflecting off of them, they seemed to be luminescent, ethereal even- and the skin. Dainty fingers moved to pull long, (he could tell now) indigo hair into a braid, doing it with such expertise, he knew she did it often. Bangs covered her forehead, and they rippled as her heart shaped face cocked to the side. Pink lips shifted to utter one word, "kill?"

A slow met her question and he took another step back as soft laughter left her slim throat. Her chest slightly shook with it, making his eyes travel down to her, what looked like, dark blue silk dress. It curved with her chest, to his small waist and wide hips, leaving none of her legs exposed for his eyes devourment, yet the dress rose high on her chest, high above her collarbones, and cut off where the shoulders began. Her feet were clad in simple black slippers and he wondered how she got here dressed like that.

Her pale hand met her lips as she looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I did not 'kill' your... brother?" He held back a gag at the thought as the dobe as his brother. "I simply made sure he stayed asleep for the time being."

He scowled. "And why the fuck should I trust you?" He almost smiled as she flinched at the vulgar language.

She sighed. Pale hands intertwined so her fingers interlocked. "Sasuke Uchiha, I know where your brother, Itachi Uchiha, resides."

Air. He couldn't get air. His mouth opened and closed and he couldn't, he couldn't breathe. He stumbled into his bed as she came close, way too close. He was almost lying on his bed while she hovered over him and his mind couldn't help but think of the position. A pale, dainty finger touched his chest and relief was instantly felt. She took a step back as his hands clutched his chest, dragging in oxygen like a fish out of water.

"What do... what... he's dead... you're lying... liar!"

She shook off his accusatory tone and slightly shook her head. "He told me you would say that." She suddenly stood as straight as a rod, glowing eyes as large as they could go, and mouth into a slight 'o'. Pale hands rummaged through her pockets, searching, searching, searching until a smile broke out onto her her face as if finding that simple piece of paper was the greatest happiness she could ever receive. She tapped her chin three times as she read, then set it back into her pocket. She took that step forward to meet him and reached out. His grip tightened on the bedsheets.

Slight pain came from his forehead as she flicked it. His eyes met hers as she smiled and said, "foolish little brother."

He looked away from her, hands now clutching the bedsheets so hard he thought that he might've been trying to stop himself from drowning again. A shaky breath left his lips. He took another one just in case then met her eyes again. "Take me to him."

The smile faded from her plump lips and she appeared crestfallen. "It isn't that simple."

His hand gripped her fragile shoulders; he feared they might break from his force but another part of him could hardly care at this point. "Why not? If he's alive, take me there!"

She seemed resolute in her answer, however, and sighed. "It's not as simple as you make it seem." She gently pried his hands away from his shoulders and he let her take them into her smooth hands. "Your brother... is a prisoner in my kingdom."

"He... what?" Hands clenched hers roughly, yet she did not complain.

"Itachi Uchiha is to be put to death for the first degree murders of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Investigator Madara has complied enough evidence for this decree to be passed. Your brother's trial is in three days."

He was silent for a moment, wondering if all that time drowning has now killed him. He thought for a second, disbelief was evident at first, but a part of him... a part of him wondered if his brother... if his brother did it.

Pale hands gripped him back into reality. Stern eyes stared into his with determination. "No. Your brother will not die. I know, I know your brother did not do it! And I know that you know that too!"

He shook his head. "...how?" Then a though popped into his head like the magic she performed when she entered the room. "Who are you?"

She smiled. It was bright and warm and right in front of him and he could feel it cascade over his features like a blanket. "Hinata Hyuga. And how I know? He told me." She let go of his hands -he slightly missed the warmth- and dusted off the nonexistent dust on her dress. "Now," she walked to a wall and grabbed the corner of the wallpaper, "will you help me prove it?" She pulled the tear and they both watched as it opened to a forest where sunlight barely made past through the encase of leaves and trees were randomly placed for a natural maze. She put one leg through and held out her hand, knowing he'd take it as he did.

The last thing he heard was his own voice whisper, "okay."

 _ **so this is a one shot... that i wrote... that came from weeks of sickness, looking up the ceiling... looking at the cracks and wondering if someone could tear through them**_

 _ **sorry if it was confusing XD**_

 _ **IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED SASUHINA IS LOVE... AND NOT LIFE BECAUSE ONLY HINATA IS LIFE**_

 _ ***sigh* review if you want, can't really force you, i'm not your mom (because no matter how many times my mom denies it, i'm a slave)**_

 _ **see you next time my lovelies**_


End file.
